The Men Down Under
by A. Rodgers
Summary: A near fatal error brings Edward Straker and Alec Freeman closer together but a tragic event may separate them forever


**THE MEN DOWN UNDER** an original UFO series story by E. Straker and Amelia Rodgers-Straker 2019 All rights reserved. Not intended to infringe on copyright. Series era changed to present day.

Aegis concept by Amelia Rodgers' better half

15, 981 words.

Adult language and situations, graphic scenes

**No part or all of this manuscript may be copied without permission from the authors**

A near fatal error brings Edward Straker and Alec Freeman closer together but a tragic event may separate them forever.

To John in gratitude for taking us on

Chapter One: God Save the Commander

Daniel Steadman studied the wiry fiftyish man walking rapidly alongside of him. He prided himself on being able to con most men he dealt with but this silver haired prototype was a complete mystery to him. You couldn't con a mystery. How did he look that good at his age? All Straker played was golf and some tennis or so the rumors around his studio went.

_I break my ass with a personal trainer to knock a beer gut off and this older guy has the body of an athlete. I need to find out what he does. He a user? No his eyes are clear as glass. Contacts? Plastic surgery? He speaks like a radio announcer. I don't get this guy at all._

"What sounds good to you, Dan? In the mood for anything in particular?"

"What do you usually eat, Ed? You keep so trim."

"Nothing special. We employ a professional chef in the studio cafeteria most days. My people work their asses off and deserved it so I made it happen. Generally we just have a short order cook on the buffet line. We're in luck. The chef has dinner and lunch specials every day and every single one has been a blessing for my tongue. Here's my reserved table."

As Commander Ed Straker signaled for a menu, he hid a rare grin. The professional chef on duty in the studio cafe was indeed the real thing but he'd qualified in the culinary arts only as a hobby. He'd been New Scotland Yard Detective Inspector Roman Wilson and now exclusively worked for Straker in his retirement from sleuthing. As a matter of fact he'd been working in situ with Keith Ford obtaining a G6 on Steadman.

Straker had taken to Steadman showing up at Harlington Straker Studios the way a rat took to a famished feline. He simply hadn't trusted him. Straker listened to his hunches, and he knew they were more acutely accurate when things were bad. Steadman had made a name for himself as a director in the States including Academy Awards and Screen Guild Awards. However, Straker thought in amusement that Shado at his insistence would still run a g6 on God himself.

_Twice, Straker thought._

There was something fishy about Steadman, more than once he'd been associated with crime but he managed to stay above it. Straker poured on the charm he possessed but few got to experience. Only he had a very sharp hook on his line. Just in case. A lot of aliens had been tossed on land, gasping for air, mouths agape.

_Not enough aliens. Never enough aliens, the Commander thought._

The talk was he made some of his fortune from drug smuggling, and Straker intended to expose him were that the case.

_That's not happening on my watch. The last thing we need is negative publicity, and for paparazzi to pry into our affairs. This is not exactly my area but damned if I'm not going to pin Steadman down and put him safely behind bars._

They exchanged small talk, Straker telling him he left the studio shop talk to the experts. So it came down to weather, news, sports, exercise, women. Straker loathed small talk with strangers but he had a mental index card box of topics for such occasions. He watched Steadman carefully, guessing what he was thinking.

_Boring asshole. Still not telling me what he does to stay fit. I look like a golf vehicle and he looks more like a golf club. Got to be more than golf and tennis. Trim, but not much in the brain department anymore at his age probably. Early to mid fifties? How is it that he looks forty? Paper pusher with more money than he knows what to do with, Steadman guessed._

All the while Straker's mind clicked, storing away the man's obvious body language and what it revealed to him.

_Steadman thinks I'm as green as his tie. Which is exactly what I want him to think._

"I heard you're ex military." Steadman said casually.

Straker laughed. He'd known that Steadman had investigated him. Aegis had his computer hacked and a regular anti virus programme would detect nothing out of the ordinary. Frustratingly, it showed nothing of any other activity he might have indulged in outside of utilizing basic access for his job. Shado's top computer people were still looking into it.

"All us guys were sooner or later. I didn't succeed at being 4 f!" Straker chuckled.

"I heard you were in NASA then volunteered for active service. Did a two year spell in a Vietcong prison. You seem like you can still keep it together."

"Yeah, way back when which is why I ditched that grind for a desk. These days all I have to worry about are paper cuts. Ah. Our steaks and jacket potatoes. Prepare for a treat."

At the end of the meal, which was as superb as Straker had promised, he briefly excused himself, saying he wanted to convey his compliments to the chef. Steadman stayed behind after offering to pay for the meals and tip. Straker reminded him it was gratis.

Straker wandered alone into the heat and bustle of the professional kitchen.

"I expected to see police do not cross tape around the murdered tri-tip steaks."

Wilson, a Londoner, tipped his white chef's hat at Straker as he entered.

"And Alec always says to me you have no sense of humor."

"What did you expect from Alec Freeman but lies? Got anything new for me?"

"Have I ever, Sir. An intense fear of flying in small planes from a childhood incident in which his drug dealing Dad got killed and a proven record of drug smuggling as long as Alec's chat-up lines. We gave some chaps sweet opportunities to snitch on him. Our deals paid off. We just don't have hard enough evidence to nab him for good yet."

"Fear of flying, huh. I'll make use of that. I always can afford to log in some more miles. I expect he may hide drugs in his personal belongings. What local thug wouldn't refuse Steadman with a wallet full of pictures of Queen Liz? A few bribes to get what he wants does the trick. It's how he operates in the States. Steadman thinks everybody has a price. He's that type of guy. Only I certainly don't wear a price tag and his little games stop here and now."

"Commander, I'm a monarchist. It's Her Majesty, not Liz, Yank."

"Roman, I was pretty good in history back in college." Straker said in his deceivingly casual dulcet tones. Straker used the unique voice he'd been blessed with to full advantage with people he dealt with.

"I'd expect so, going to Yale and MIT with your fat grade point average. I saw your dossier back in the Yard. I know Steadman's secrets and I know most of yours from supplying Alec with plenty of drink. What was your point?"

"We dumped your King. I may have dual citizenship out of convenience but I was born and bred in Boston and my heart and allegiance is still there. I'm an American. You recall that fact?" Straker teased.

" I know. Quit boasting about it. We let you Yanks go, didn't want you cluttering up our superior country. Alec is worried about you being the tethered goat to draw out Steadman. He'd prefer our gents at the Yard handle it."

"Your gents haven't caught him yet, he's slipped through your fingers more than once. Alec worries, period. I pay him to do it. After I withdraw his excessive liquor consumption fee from his payroll cheque."

_Besides, I'm not getting any younger and there hasn't been any UFO activity for months now and that's driving me crazy. This is a refreshing change of pace. Jackson called it a textbook case of a middle aged crisis. Fine. He can file it away as anything he wants. I'm seeing this all the way through._

"Be careful, Ed. Ford told me Jackson's report on Steadman said he was devious and unpredictable."

" I read it. So am I. Even more so. Besides, I'm counting on it. The egotistical types always make mistakes when prodded. I intend to prod long and hard."

"I don't want to give an eulogy about how much you loved my cooking at your funeral in your beloved Boston." Wilson said seriously. "Take care of yourself."

"God save the Commander? It doesn't ring as well as God save the Queen. Excellent work, Roman. I'll take it from here."

"Wait. There's something else, Sir. He collects European crafted religious statues of the Blessed Virgin and saints. Keeps them with him wherever he goes. He claims he's a strict Catholic but he doesn't seem to me to be the religious type."

"Did your team inspect them?"

"We tried to but he put up quite a fuss. Said we were tampering with his rights to freely practice his faith. Threatened to sue the lot of us. The local church backed him up. He's about as religious as a charred steak if you ask me."

"Lieutenant Ford told me that Steadman has been married four times. That many marriages has got to be an expensive hobby that I'd think the Church would frown upon. Sounds suspicious to me too."

"We interviewed his wives but they wouldn't tell us much and neither would he. Privacy laws, religious freedom and all that muck." Wilson sneered.

"I'll change his mind." Straker vowed. "Don't worry Roman. I'll handle him."

"Yes, Sir."

Wilson watched Straker disappear and then he took out his secure phone and punched in Alec's code. Straker was a brilliant American leader. He was also something of a lone wolf after a rough divorce and loss of his only child. Both of which Alec had told him Straker blamed unjustifiably and squarely on himself.

_Wolves often died outside of the pack. Straker and Shado has an advantage from the Aegis Security Programme which Straker had developed and personally put in place that the Yard did not. If Straker wishes it, Steadman could be taken out of the game for good with a well placed bullet. I've seen too many lives destroyed by drugs. Good hunting Ed. I also heard from your pal Alec that you're the finest shot in Shado. If anyone can finally bag Steadman for us it's you._

Chapter Two: Throw Up We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder

"Thanks for the offer Ed, but hell no. My Dad died in a small plane. Spun out of control and blew to pieces."

_More like a one man operation that unsuccessfully tried to smuggle drugs into the States from Mexico and was an unexperienced pilot. Ford was able to fill in all the blank spaces for me._

"So all planes bother you now? I find that hard to believe. You expressed interest in my experiences as a pilot. Besides a private ride is a milder risk than boarding planes from commercial airlines. Ever hear of turbulence and engine failure?" Straker reminded him. "Look, Dan, the best way to overcome a crippling fear like yours is to face it head on."

"That's for tin heroes like you. I prefer a first class cabin on British Airways and several beers in a row."

"Sure. To be honest though, you disappoint me."

"I don't give a fuck. Let's drop this." Steadman sneered.

"No. Look, I find I like you. I'd heard gossip about you. That you tripped over your own ego. That you didn't shit without an assistant nearby. You aren't like that. I can fly, yes, yes, big deal. You, you win awards. You make films. You're creative. Something I never will be." Straker put faked regret into his tone of voice.

_Not quite the truth, Straker mused to himself wryly. He's eating at my buffet of compliments as I hoped he would. I have to get him to trust me. Make him think I want in on his operation. Then strike. _

"Lay off the humble act, Ed. You were a Colonel. You even survived torture."

"Dan, it's been more torture to handle the fragile egos of the stars that stand in front of the cameras. Salaries, publicity, competition for the most media coverage. The wars on set make Vietnam look like a walk in Black Oak Park. Come on. Think of the rush you'll feel after it's all over. We'll only be up a half hour or so. Why not try and make your late Dad proud of you?"

_That should seal it, Straker figured._

"If I tell you to land immediately, you'll land?"

Straker smiled the demi-crescent of a smile that put the fear of God in Alec Freeman.

_It's not your eloquent temper tantrums that bother me Ed. It's the shit eating demi grins that make me wet my briefs. _

_Good old Alec. Amazing how fear brings out the best in him. I never told him my third Ph.D. from Yale was a masters in intimidation._

Straker chuckled, patted Steadman on the back.

"You got it. Come on. I'll see what toys are available at the local airbase."

"Some of those guys don't look old enough to shave. You sure they know what they're doing, Ed?"

"Come and meet some of them. Yes, they know what they're doing. Pilots are the dessert on a military airbase like this. These guys and gals are the meat and potatoes that keep things running. If a pilot relieved himself on a wing last year they'd know about it. They own those planes. Not us. They protect and save our lives."

Both men wore flight suits and carried their helmets. Steadman now stared at Straker.

"You believe all that? You sounded serious for once."

"Just being sentimental. In the service I had the importance of mechanics drummed into my head before I ever learned what a cockpit was. Let's go."

Straker made brief introductions and watched without surprise as Steadman's eyes fell on and studied the sole female in the overalls who stood among the men. A stunning brunette, she'd capture attention in any group she was a part of.

"Never saw a woman before, Mr. Steadman?" she said icily. The men chuckled and laughed. Steadman grimaced as Straker expected he would.

"Daniel, this is Captain Natalie Hollander. Mechanic and pilot. England's finest."

_My finest as well, he thought. I recruited her for our Interceptor team a long time ago._

"Where did you find this male specimen from the ice age, Colonel?" Hollander asked. Straker gave a genuine grin.

"Now now. Be a lady." The Commander teased.

"I need to be in the presence of a real gentleman to remember to be a lady." she replied.

"Will one sufficiently aged and retired American Air Force Colonel suffice in your esteemed opinion as a real gentleman?"

"Colonel, you'd suffice at anything and any age. Under any circumstances."

Straker grinned at her. She preferred women in bed, and at his request was flirting with him for show. He'd asked her to come and needle Steadman. It was working.

"Buttering me up, huh? Do I still owe you money or something, Captain?"

_No, Straker thought but Alec does. He made a play for her and wound up with a diminished pair of balls. She beat him at drinking, too. Wasn't my second in command's finest day._

"That a proposal of marriage? Maybe you ought to take her up on it, Ed. She's pretty enough. I'd make her my fifth wife but she doesn't seem to like me any. Her loss." Steadman muttered.

"I'm nobody's fifth anything. Do me a favor, Ed." Natalie begged in a deceptively sweet manner. Straker shook his head firmly.

"Killing Dan here would just put me behind bars, Captain. Anything else a lot less perilous to my future that I can do for you?"

"Just stay your sweet beautiful self, Ed. Oh and Ed, you should have been born a woman with those eyes and that hair."

"I'd never last a day in your high heels, Captain." the Commander responded easily.

She laughed at him, as did the men.

"So this is your first **real **flight, Mr. Steadman?" Natalie goaded him further.

_Bitch, Steadman thought._

"Ed talked me into it. Yeah. Why?"

" Well, you know how the American song goes. Throw up we go into the wild blue yonder. Right, Ed?"

"I don't think those are the correct lyrics, Captain. Besides, I won't go much of a smidgen over mach. Dan will be just fine."

"Right." Steadman declared nervously.

"You'll see." Straker said mildly.

_I haven't broken the sound barrier in so long. Let's hope Steadman doesn't break my neck when I introduce him up close and personal to the speed of sound._

He waved and left.

"Straker's going to wind that American up. Damn. Sometimes I envy Freeman being his friend. To hear Alec tell it, his only friend. Too bad." Natalie declared. She didn't mention that he was her boss in his role as Shado Commander. Nor did she let it be known she was one of Shado's first female Interceptor pilots, with the admiration for him that was common for females and some males that came up eye to eye with Ed Straker.

"Alec said Straker was so skinny in wartime they nicknamed him Q tip with that head of white hair and that piano wire body. Alec told me he survived the two years of torture by bloody mindedness alone. The Vietcong threw everything they had at him. Even tried to bury him alive." she shuddered.

"I heard. They should make a bloody comic book about him, right Natalie?" One man mocked.

"They did. Captain America. Or so Alec told me in jest. Jest it may be but Ed Straker would look merely normal carrying around a shield."

"Guys like him, American or not, _**are**_ our shields." Another senior mechanic said reverently. "He's old school. Not a lot of guys survived being a prisoner of war during that conflict and still carried on normally with their lives."

"Don't I know it." Natalie agreed.

Chapter Three: A 9 MM

"You fucking bastard. You knew I'd pass out from g forces. Take us down nice and easy or I'll sue you for everything you've got."

"No you won't. I know you're in the drug business from my associates in the police department that cover any little mistakes my studio makes. I'm tired of pushing paper around to put food on my table. I want in. I have access to airfields here and in the States. Anything and everything you wanted to ship would be a breeze. You don't have much choice. I'm reliable. You looked me up. Do you think I don't know everything that goes on at my studio? Taking on a partner would be profitable for you."

"I thought you were too squeaky clean, Straker. Now which one of us is the disappointment?"

"Isn't that a coincidence. I initially thought the same of you."

Straker heard Steadman chuckling over the earphones he and Steadman wore.

"All right. You cross me, and I'll put a knife in you."

"I don't like sharp things. Too messy. I prefer the elegance of a 9 mm bullet. And Dan, I never miss. Not that your bloated Hollywood head is that difficult of a target to hit."

"What a pity. To think I was just beginning to like you, Straker."

"You don't need to like me, Steadman. Just as long as I get my cut. I'm tired of England. Tired of the stuffy weather and the stuffier people. A different climate would suit me better. Maybe a house in the South of France with lovely women to stock it with. All right. Back to earth we go. I've never liked it up here." Straker fibbed.

"You could have fooled me. You seemed to finally come alive in this death crate."

"I did fool you, Steadman. Remember that." snapped Straker.

"I will. You can count on it."

"The police still don't know how you manage to do it. Care to fill me in?"

"I will tonight, if you keep your end of the bargain." Steadman replied. "You fuck up and you can forget it."

"Just stay chill, Steadman. See you tonight."

Straker landed the jet perfectly and walked away. Steadman got out of the jet shakily, and stared at Straker's departing back.

_You'll see me all right. It'll be the last thing you see after I put a knife in you, Straker. You smell of cops. It's a familiar odor. Cops drove my Dad to his death. I'll make damn sure you follow him to your own grave if you cross me._

Chapter Four: The Plan

"I thought you'd like to see my other luxurious office." laughed Straker.

"What's with the joking around? This is a warehouse." Steadman said. "Knock it off."

" Lose your attitude, Steadman. This is my personal lock box. You told me you need to move in a shipment soon. This is where we hide it until the moment is right for distribution throughout Southern England. We can get it past the detection dogs the border patrol use by putting money in the right hands. I've already arranged it with them."

_The border patrol don't accept bribes, Steadman. Since you think everyone has their price, you'll swallow my lie. The border patrol agreed to work with us, and provide assistance if needed. _

"You do whatever you need to and meet me here tonight. We have a longstanding contract with Markers Universal, and we typically move heavy equipment on their lorries. A few kilos of this and that won't make any difference. Just give me an address for them to pick it up and they'll store it here."

"I arranged for everything to be shipped from Gatwick Airport directly by messenger to my rental house. What about the studio security team? Won't they ask questions?"

_More of your messenger pals were persuaded to sing like a canary for a reduced sentence, Steadman. You don't need to know that. You're the bigger fish I want to catch. _

"Have you forgotten? I'm their boss. I pay them off. Pay attention. I already told you. We spread around a few pounds here and there, an innuendo about wanting to impress a date, some trite story like that, there's nothing to worry about. They aren't paid all that well. The cargo won't concern them, they'll jump at the chance to make extra money. They'll look the opposite way if they know what's good for them. Calm down. Have everything ready let's say midnight. What are we moving on this run?" asked Straker.

"Heroin. Any objections?"

"None as long as I'm a much richer man when all this is over. You know where to find me. So long Steadman."

Chapter Five: A Case of Mistaken Identity

"We can't judge for certain where to put the transponder on Steadman, and we can't risk making a mistake so I have an idea. I'll plant it on him myself before we start moving out."

"Ed, if he suspects you've done anything, your life will be in danger." Alec said darkly.

"Yes, yes. Which is why I'm counting on you, Roman and our team to get me out of there in one piece if things go badly."

"And if we're not on time and the man that even James Henderson called our most vital piece of manpower dies, what then?"

"Simple. You put a bullet in Steadman's brain in my place and you take command." Straker replied succinctly.

"Ed-"

"You have your orders Colonel Freeman. Let's go."

"What the fuck is wrong with you tonight, Straker?"

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to stumble and bump into you like that. Guess I had a few too many beers than I realized."

_Transponder planted in place. Now we'll know where he is for every second of this operation. The team will hear his every word._

"Idiot! You get wasted before we're about to move a stash out? That's it, I'm cancelling, fuck it."

"Oh can the melodrama, Steadman. I'm risking my whole career on this little money venture. A few beers keeps me sane. We're going through with this."

"When did you start drinking?"

"You try getting through life after being put in a cage in the jungle and being tortured for two years. A Guinness or two works miracles. Better than the pills the shrinks handed out to me like Halloween candy." Straker snapped.

"No, I mean how long ago did you drink time wise?"

"How the hell do I know? I'm not on a schedule!" Straker put extra fury into his distinctive voice.

"I don't smell a single thing on your breath." Steadman pointed out suspiciously.

Straker laughed sharply.

"You never heard of breath mints?"

"Yeah all right. Let's get to the trucks."

"Lorries. When in Rome-" Straker grinned. "We're about to make a hell of a lot of money. Let's enjoy this."

_Christ, am I blown? What's the matter with me? I could have at least drank some than spit it out. Too much is riding on this mission for even one small error. Damn it Straker! Steadman, for the love of God, just relax. Trust me._

"Who gives a shit what they call them in this stinking country? Let's do this." Steadman said.

_Thank God. He bought my act._

"Straker?"

"For Christ's sake what now-"

Steadman seized the physically smaller man and rammed his head into a wall. Straker's consciousness exploded into unforgiving pain as he yelled. As he sank, he tried to reach for his Glock but he felt Steadman search him.

_Stay conscious damn you! Live! Straker told himself._

"You think I'm stupid? I would have smelled peppermint on your breath. You're not the hero I thought you were. You're just another damn cop like I suspected all along. Shit, where's the wire? Well it doesn't matter. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Your cop friends will do it for you. But I will leave you a calling card."

Steadman casually yet forcefully thrust a knife into Straker's shoulder and that was enough to plunge him straight into nothingness.

The wire that Steadman had searched for was there all right. It was concealed throughout the entire warehouse, which was bugged and surrounded, any escape blocked by the Marker Universal vans in position like wagons out of the Old West, parked in a circle. Alec Freeman and his team were up and running. Every second counted.

They couldn't see Steadman take the transponder Straker had deftly planted on him, and stick it on the Commander's unconscious body.

Alec had heard Straker cry out clearly enough.

_If you as much harmed a platinum hair on Ed's bloody minded head, I'll rip you apart, Steadman! Ed, hang on!_

Handgun drawn, Alec Freeman was running for his life. He was also running for Straker's.

Against all odds, operating solely on adrenalin flooding his body, Straker slowly came to and rose. Pain obliterated his brain and only years of discipline and military training kept him moving in spite of waves and waves of sheer agony.

_I'm coming for you. I swear I'm not succumbing until I know you're dead. After that, God take my soul. I'm so sorry, Alec. I might have to leave you. I may be done for. So much blood loss, brain fuzzy. Don't go into shock damn you!_

Steadman dashed around a corner just in time to see rifles collectively rise and be pointed at him.

"Daniel Steadman, you're under arrest for the charge of drug smuggling and distribution in the United Kingdom." Robin Wilson announced.

"Fuck you. Fuck Straker, he'll be dead soon and go to hell. I never should have trusted him. I should have followed my instinct and knifed him where he stood. Fuck him and all of you cops."

And Daniel Steadman lunged forward, knife ready.

Straker would have questioned the wisdom of bringing a knife to a gunfight, but he also would have recognized suicide by cop.

Roman Wilson said a single word.

"Fire."

Steadman's body jerked as metal justice hit him and he fell hard.

_That's for harming our Commander Edward Straker. And the souls of the victims that your drugs have killed. Another criminal bastard down. Thousands to go._

"Wilson to Freeman. Steadman down. Straker may be a possible casualty. Do you copy? Alec?"

Alec didn't really hear him. He was relentlessly searching for Steadman and revenge for Ed. A blip on his gps scanner had sounded.

"I've got a clear trace on Steadman now. He's headed my way. Nobody fire, you all get that? He's mine."

And as if on cue a slim bloodied figure unexpectedly stumbled in a few feet away from Alec Freeman. He held the edge of the wall to stay on his feet, smearing it with his blood.

"Alec, thank G-" Straker began to say weakly.

Alec Freeman fired a second too soon. Terror struck him like his slug had struck the body of his superior officer. Straker started to fall.

"**JESUS, ED NO! GET THE MEDICS!"**

Alec rushed to Straker and caught him, careful of the knife sticking out of him menacingly. Straker moaned in agony and looked hopelessly and uncomprehendingly up at Alec's face. He suddenly gasped as realization hit him.

"-He-he must have put his transponder on me-" Straker gasped. "Alec, you shot me-"

"Ed, my God, hang on. You've got to hang on. I never would hurt- please Ed."

Edward Straker was abruptly beyond hearing his best friend's plea that he stay alive.

Chapter Six: A Force of Nature

"So, Commander, we learned that the drugs weren't inside the religious statues. They made up the statues themselves. Heroin covered with plaster of Paris and paint. We recovered quite a haul from Steadman's rental house and his properties in the States. We're finally tracing his hidden bank account to a Swiss bank that is cooperating with us. Speaking of a recovery, how are you doing?" Roman Wilson inquired.

"I've been better. Colonel Freeman's bullet nicked an artery, and Steadman's knife was lodged in my shoulder that previously had been shattered and wired together. It shattered yet again from the newer blow. Medical technology has improved since I was badly injured in Vietnam by a volley of bullets trying to lead an escape attempt, and the surgeons completely rewired my shoulder all those years ago but not permanently so it was redone with modern techniques. Now it's all up to me. I've spent a lot of time in physical therapy. I can move with a minimum of pain now. I'm afraid they're still insisting on my taking a two week holiday. I agreed only to one."

"Seems like you're getting more obstinate by the minute so it may mean you're getting better. Mind you, I said seems. Commander, one old war dog can't fool another."

Robin Wilson watched attentively as an alarmingly paler than normal Straker chuckled at him. The Commander was seated in his hospital bed, nasal cannula in place, IV connected to his left arm. Untouched food sat on the rolling table next to him. A few strands of platinum hair weren't in place. The outline of heavy bandages obscuring his shoulder could be seen under his thin cotton gown, which bore the Mayland Hospital logo. His room was private and smelled of antiseptic. Flower and plant tributes took up an entire shelf along with cards. They looked like they'd been ignored.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're having a bloody rough time of it right now. I won't pry. I just think you need to hear you aren't fooling anyone, Ed."

"Robin, I turned in my report. I behaved unprofessionally. My determination to catch Steadman nearly ruined your case, and nearly got me killed."

"I wrote my report too Ed. I told them Commander Straker's clever masquerade and actions finally put an end to Daniel Steadman's drug smuggling activities and made our country just a little more safer. I told them Alec Freeman's determination to assist in getting rid of Steadman because he believed you were dead may have resulted in his acting hastily and firing prematurely, but it was one flaw in his otherwise perfect record in Shado."

"I was honest, Robin. That's all I know how to be. And Henderson-well Henderson tried to remove me from command citing age and lack of experience in police work. Only Jackson and Schroeder testified in my favor plus an ex New Scotland Yard detective inspector fond of cooking. I read the court transcript. Alec Freeman told them he would not say a word against me. That his actions were in the report. The tribunal refused to rule against me. They dismissed the charges against me, and against Alec. I would have enjoyed seeing General Henderson's expression after being thwarted but I was on an operating table, nearly bleeding out. A detail that Doctor Schroder melodramatically made known to the court, which seemed to have helped."

"Alec made a statement to Henderson that was stricken off the record, Ed. If you want the details, I want to see some more of that food eaten."

"Have you personally tasted this mess as a chef? My God, you're sinning against the ten commandments of food. Especially 'Thou must taste decent'" Straker whined with a boyish grin.

Robin Wilson laughed.

"Oh clever by half, Commander. All right. I'll smuggle in something edible for you tonight. Heaven knows you're too thin. I realize that thing we call hospital food tastes like reheated cardboard. See you later, Ed."

"Robin please wait. Alec hasn't been in to see me."

"Something's bothering him. Something more than accidently shooting you."

"Considering all the discussions we've had together with him objecting to the way I run the Shado organization, I'm not sure it was an accident." Straker smiled. "Robin, please. Tell me what he said."

"He told Henderson why did he call Ed Straker Shado's most valuable piece of manpower if he intended to do a hatchet job on the man he not only once depended on, but the man who replaced him then performed as Commander of Shado ten times better than he ever would."

" I confided in Alec what Jackson revealed to me, but Alec repeated it in front of the General and is still breathing?" Straker asked, failing at concealing another smile.

"He said that, yes. It caused the commotion he'd intended. We all know Henderson is bitterly gunning for your job."

"I admired him once as his nervous, raw adjutant. I looked up to him. He seemed relieved that I'd been chosen in his place. Now-now he wants to end my career and I practically help him to do it. He wanted to stick yet another knife in my back. I don't know what happened to him." Straker confessed.

"Greed. Greed and jealousy. You ascended the throne in his place. Steadman got greedy too and look what happened to him."

Straker looked thoughtful, then his expression changed, every inch of him transforming into the confident Commander again.

"Tell Colonel Freeman I need to see him. Now."

Robin Wilson nodded and left.

Straker sank back against the pillows.

"How do I really feel? Lousy." he admitted to the empty room. He buzzed for a nurse. One cautiously came in, looking as if she believed he ate nurses for breakfast and was hungry again.

"Sir?"

"Get rid of those flowers, just leave the cards. This is a hospital. Not a funeral home. Tell Doctor Schroeder he can't keep me in here forever. If I'm not discharged by the end of the week, I'm walking out with or without my clothes on. Got all that?"

"Certainly, Sir."

Observing Straker from a concealed closed circuit video camera hidden in a gooseneck lamp, Douglas Jackson smiled.

"If he knew for certain that we were watching him, he'd have our heads, but the fight in him is coming back. We nearly lost him." Schroeder was saying.

"Commander Straker isn't quite human. He's a force of nature to be contained for now." Jackson said in the slow, heavily accented voice all too well known and dreaded by Shado operatives.

Straker was looking straight at the concealed camera in the lamp, defiant.

"Does he see-" Schroeder nervously started to say.

"If I had known I was being watched, I would have combed my hair more carefully. Instead of studying me like I was some prized laboratory rat, how about getting me the hell out of here? That's an order! " Straker scowled, then sank back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"We should have known there is no fooling a force of nature," Jackson remarked, unsurprised.

Schroeder chuckled at him.

"Besides, I know a lot of women and a handful of men who would welcome the sight of Straker without clothes on."

Jackson pointed out.

"Perhaps we should conceal his clothing in the interest of raising Shado operatives' morale?" Schroeder teased.

"And get instantly court martialed and shot at dawn by him personally?" Jackson put in, equally amused.

"Knowing the Commander's temper, that would be the tamest of things to happen to both of us. " Schroeder guessed.

The two men chuckled.

"There is that one little problem he had." Jackson said, grim.

Their laughter had died off.

"Typically bloody minded, he did not look after his health as well as he should. He's in perfect physical shape which is an advantage and we did everything we could. Now we wait." Schroeder declared.

"So does the Commander." Jackson answered, "And as we both know, he is not a patient man."

Straker had dozed off.

Chapter Seven: Never Piss Off Your Shado Commander

"Well, it's about time you got here, Colonel Freeman. How many times have I lectured you about how to insure you kill an opponent? Go for upper mass, head shot. As you can clearly see, I'm not dead although it certainly feels like it. Are you all that disappointed?"

"Ed, don't joke around that way. I could have killed you."

"You never could have killed me. Stop with this nonsense, Alec! I didn't even get a damn get well card from you! Since when have you ever tried to hide from me?"

"Ed, I've thought a lot about what happened. Here. My letter of resignation. You need better people than me to serve you."

"Alec, cover up that damn light over there, use your jacket. Jackson watches me on a camera he thinks I don't know about. Thanks. Now, sit over here on the edge of the bed. Hand me that magazine. Perfect."

Straker reached out and smacked Freeman so hard with the rolled magazine he practically flew sideways off the bed. Straker rubbed his shoulder.

"Fuck. That hurt more than it was supposed to." Straker said calmly, still rubbing his injury and wincing.

"What the hell?" Freeman yelped.

"You pulled that little resignation number back when we thought we had a problem with Gay Ellis and Mark Bradley's relationship. A premature decision and as stupid back then as it is now. Roman told me what you said to Henderson. You spoke for me, Alec. So why are you turning your back on me now? Shooting me wasn't good enough for you? Do you want my job that bad?"

"Ed, you know damn well I don't want your job. I thought my resigning would make things easier for you, I wanted to take all the responsibility for what happened so Henderson would leave you be."

"Colonel, I'd smack you again but my arm and shoulder are killing me. I just lost the benefit of one week's physical therapy from the sadists that all masquerade as staff in here. To think I personally approved of all of them being hired. I'll use them for target practice in the shooting range when I get out of here."

"You need the nurse?" Alec said, worried.

"I need my second in command. More than that. Give me that envelope. OW! Tear this thing up for me, will you? My arm is throbbing like hell from the shoulder wound. Can't manage it. I never want- "

Straker looked away. He held the bridge of his nose. He was concealing tears. He flicked them away angrily.

_I never want to lose my best friend again. I never could say it before, I need you Alec. I can't find the words even now. Oh, stop it. Don't let him see you like this. Don't hurt him. He feels guilty enough already. _

"Ed, I'm sorry."

Straker turned around, composed once more.

"I never want to hear the word resignation from you again. Do you have any idea what the last couple of months have been like for me? Hell. Pure hell. Hell not knowing if the operation they'd forced me to agree to would be successful. I thought I'd wind up a invalid. If that had happened I would have welcomed your damn bullet."

The two of them looked silently at one another.

"If I'd known you were going to hit me that hard I would have aimed better. Slugging a fellow officer is punishable by court martial." Alec finally said.

"I'm Commander of Shado. Whose testimony do you think they'd believe?"

"I was terrified that bastard Steadman had really killed you."

"He came close. They told me I had a concussion from him ramming my head into the wall like it was an aluminum can he was about to crush and recycle. He was hoping his switch with the homing device, the transponder I planted on him would wind up with the police killing me in his place."

"I almost killed you. Knowing that I was half to blame for you struggling for your life on an operating table, was horrible to live with."

"You don't have much faith in me, do you Alec? I wasn't about to go out that easily. You did your job. Now, Roman told me something's bothering you. And don't try disguising it."

"I've been told to go on two weeks holiday by Jackson."

"Same here. Go on, Alec."

"Well, I got a phone call from the ranch my family owns. Seems my father's dead, and the property's value is to be divided between the surviving four brothers. I'm the youngest. Everyone's already gotten their share but me. My oldest brother is handling the will. He made a fortune operating a car dealership and repair shop. I'm ashamed to admit this, but I've always felt intimidated by him. He bullied all of us, being the eldest. I think he's probably ripped the lot of us off, but I can't prove it. His enemies have met accidental deaths around him, but with his money, the local police haven't done much. I told Jackson about it."

"What was his response?"

"He told me to confront him for the sake of the bullied boy I'd once been. He also said you were being forced to take a vacation. He told me you'd never accept my resignation. I think I secretly hoped the slimy bastard was right. And uh-"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what's coming next." Straker drew his mouth into a thin line. However, his expressive large blue eyes danced.

"He suggested we vacation together, and that you exposed Steadman, and would effortlessly expose my brother's greed. He figured you'd probably insist on doing it for me."

"Me? Take a vacation with you, repeating the same kind of foolish escapade that put me in this damned bed in the first place? Have you lost your mind? So, Alec. What does one wear in Australia? I'll need tropical kit, and at least a gallon of sun lotion with my fair skin."

"Look, Ed, I know-wait, did you just agree to go with me?" Alec blinked.

"The look on your face almost makes up for three months of being stuck in here. Almost. But I have a piece of advice for you. Never piss off your Shado Commander. Now you go and negotiate my getting released from Mayland, and I'll ring Miss Ealand to have Colonel Lake fill in for us. When I'm released I'll stay with you at your flat until I'm stronger and then we can make travel plans. Sound good? Go. Roman promised me a decent meal and I'm not sharing it. Leave my sacred presence, Colonel Freeman."

"Yes Sir!" Alec said, a happy grin forming on his weathered face.

"Buy me a damn get well card!" Straker shouted playfully.

"Right away Sir!" Alec saluted him.

Straker fondly watched him go, and smiled.

Chapter Eight: The Joy of Australian Architecture

"Nineteen hours of misery on the damn plane from Gatwick to Sydney Kingsford Smith Airport! I've experienced less turbulence on a roller coaster and yes, Colonel, I've ridden a roller coaster, and now you tell me I have to put up with this?"

Straker was obsessively dusting off his cream jumpsuit, which now looked closer to taupe in color.

" If turbulence still has you in a rut, you've gotten soft. Think of it all as a grand adventure, Ed." Alec said dropping his suitcase on a less than pristine, faded and stained carpet. Alec was in a tee and khaki shorts.

"Make that Commander Straker." Straker hissed. Alec ignored his ire.

"I told you to think of it as an adventure, Commander Straker. Out here in the authentic Outback, one with all the glorious nature that Australia provides us with."

"Glorious huh? More of the deadliest creatures known to mankind make this their home than in any other country. This shack you brought us to is wall to wall dust, grime, and dirt. Toilet outside. One rusty sink in the kitchen one in the bathroom, both drains probably a cost free subway system for commuting bugs. Lizards as our next door neighbors. Yeah, I'm thrilled all right. This is not a challenge or an adventure. This is a shack in the middle of nowhere you won in a card game and I'm in an earthly hell. If you suggest I'm soft I'm going to smack you with a magazine again. No, I'll use a book this time. A heavy one. Please tell me we at least have coffee? Oh my God. No coffee. Why did I ever agree to bunk with you?" Straker moaned. "I really am going to die now."

"Tea! I have Billy tea, milk and real sugar and whiskey for myself. Come on now, Ed. Try and relax for once."

"Relax he says." Straker muttered. "Relax in a place that even flying pigs would award only one star on Michelin. Right. Relax. This fairytale palace of yours have a bedroom at least?"

"Two! Right through there. Mine's opposite yours. The window sticks open on occasion. Just tug at it a bit." Alec said, hiding his amusement. Straker glowered at him like a human laser beam, picked up his suitcase and disappeared down the hall.

Alec was taking the kettle off the burner in the kitchenette and shutting off the flame when he heard it.

A scream. A familiarly distinctive throaty male scream.

Alec slammed down the kettle, grabbed the biggest knife he could find and rushed into the bedroom designated for Straker. He didn't see him at first. He looked up.

Straker now was in white cotton t-shirt and boxers, standing precariously on a rickety bureau.

"Ed, what are you doing up there?" Alec said, putting the knife into a pocket of his khakis, and wishing he'd gotten to see Straker's parkour jump onto the furniture.

"Up here, Alec? Up here? Why, I'm merely admiring the joy of Australian architecture. Terrific ceilings you have here. **Look**." Straker said with fierce emphasis.

Alec did, already fairly sure what he'd see. He laughed.

"That? That's still just a little baby, Ed."

"Forgive me if I seem less than parental toward it. That's a **snake**. A **big** snake. An extremely **long** snake that decided to share my bed with me without consulting me first. Kindly get it out of here."

"Since when are you afraid of harmless snakes?" Alec asked, grabbing it from long past experience on the first try. He tossed it outside and shoved the window down. Straker effortlessly jumped off the bureau and stared at Alec who was chuckling.

"You know perfectly well I am not afraid of snakes. I did a jungle and desert survival course as part of my astronaut training." Straker explained, rubbing his shoulder. "I merely didn't want to have it share my bed without at least first taking it out for coffee, which you informed me we don't have."

"Sure, Ed. By the way, you scream like a girl." Alec laughed again.

He instantly realized it had been a major error.

Straker grabbed his discarded clothes, pulled them on. He then reached into a bureau drawer, swept up the wardrobe and toiletries he'd packed for the trip and dumped all of it into his suitcase. Finally he retrieved his Glock pistol and shoulder holster from the nightstand.

"Ed, what are you-Ed, where are you going?"

Straker reopened then climbed out the window. By the time Alec reached the window he'd heard two gunshots. Straker casually climbed back into the room as if he regularly burgled homes as a hobby. Alec couldn't conceal another grin.

"Ed, did you really just shoot that poor helpless snake? You know, I think it's a protected species."

"**It's** a protected species? Well so am **I**! If it was a protected species, someone didn't do a good job of protecting it. My first shot killed it and my second was to make sure it stayed dead. Forget the blasted tea. I'm not staying here one more minute. Give me the keys to our hired jeep."

"Why? Uh..Ed, now put your gun down. Let's talk about this!"

"Keys, Alec. Or I swear I'll put a bullet through a part of your anatomy that you hold dear, and believe me Colonel Freeman I don't mean your heart. Good. Get packed. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"It's the middle of the night!"

"**Fourteen**." Straker said crisply. He'd put his weapon back in its shoulder holster, donned both and taken out his secure mobile phone. Alec scurried around, dressing and grabbing his stuff wildly while Straker made several calls.

"Ready? Good. We're going to a real hotel that doesn't book snakes as their guests." Straker said firmly. "Here Colonel. Carry my suitcase too. My shoulder is acting up."

"Will I get a big tip for handling your baggage, Commander Straker Sir?" Alec had put the suitcases into the back of the jeep.

"Does Australia have quicksand? I'll be glad to tip you into that, _Lieutenant." _Straker threatened Alec Freeman meaningfully.

"Did you just demote me?"

" No, you sit here. I'll sit shotgun. Drive unless you don't want to live long enough for me to promote you again. If I even do."

"Ed, I think this kidnapping at gunpoint of your second in command is against Shado regulations."

"I wrote most of those regulations. I can always change them. Right now writing a new regulation allowing me to make my second in command a eunuch sounds enormously wise to me." Straker declared thoughtfully as he activated the global positioning system feature on his mobile. He calibrated the location of the hotel.

"Ouch." Alec said.

Straker nodded.

"Ouch indeed. North, seventy miles." he said, studying the online map.

"Shouldn't we stop and have a moment of fond remembrance for the snake you-uh never mind. North. Seventy miles. Got it." Alec said obediently.

Straker had stared at him.

_Fun. I'm having fun. I think fun's actually against my own Shado regulations. Now if my damn shoulder didn't throb like it will burst at any minute, I could actually relax._

_Well, there is that other small detail the doctors found in my chest. Thank God that's over with._

Straker opened the cubby box of the jeep, and fished around inside.

"What are you looking for?"

"Aspirin. Sometimes they provide you with a first aid kit-ah here it is."

"I thought your shoulder was doing better." Alec said with concern in his voice.

"So did I. No Alec, I can swallow them dry."

"You're a man of many talents, Ed Straker."

"So I've been told. Blech!"

Alec chuckled at Straker's grimace after gulping two tablets down.

"Bitter?"

"Somewhat. I don't know how long they've been in there. I just hope they work."

"Ed, I'm assuming this fancy hotel you booked us in has an on the premises doctor. Soon as we get there you're going to see him." Alec announced.

"You're the one giving **me** orders now? Does Jackson know you have a significant death wish?"

"That's right. Lay back and catch some sleep. I'll get us there safely with the GPS."

"All right." Straker agreed.

_Ed_ _didn't fight me. That's not like him. I don't like this one bit. Not one bit. Is there something he's keeping from me?_

Chapter Nine: Hospitality with A Emphasis on Hospital

"Hi, I'm Leo Freeman and this is my wife Carolyn. Welcome to Australia."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Freeman. Alec's told me all about you. Although from his description your house and property seemed huge. I see it's pretty average. Hope this barbeque you're hosting tomorrow isn't as inadequate as your house. Back in Boston, my closet was bigger than this." Straker chuckled.

Alec blinked at him.

"Now look here-"

"Did Alec mention what I used to do before I became his business partner?"

"My what?" Alec stammered.

"Oh. You didn't tell Leo you owned the studio? That's Alec for you. Modest as can be! Anyway, I was an accountant and I did a two year stint as a lawyer. Didn't make enough money doing that. Pocket change, you know."

"Wait. He told me the studio is named Harlington Straker Studios. Why isn't it called Harlington Freeman then?"

"I'm sure Ed has an explanation for that. Don't you Ed?" Alec said, head whirling from the rude character Straker had suddenly created for himself.

"That's Alec, like I said. Modest and a great kidder. My name just sounded better, that's all. Marketing liked it better you know. That's what we pay the advertising firm the big bucks for. Got another ginger ale from the place you got the first one from? This one tasted a little stale. Which leads back to me suggesting to Alec that I carefully go over the estate payouts for him. On a perfunctory scan, it seemed like Alec and his brothers didn't get sums anywhere close to what they should be getting. The whole deal was a little stale if you ask me."

"Are you calling me a cheater, Mr. Straker?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it? Admittedly I'm somewhat rusty so if I was able to look the paperwork over, that would clear everything up. You have nothing to hide, right. Ah thanks. Pretty daughter you have here." Straker said to the bosomy blonde who had gone off then reappeared handing him his ginger ale off a tray and giving Alec a fresh beer.

"That's my **wife**." Leo growled.

"Oh sorry. I was just a little confused. You seemed too old to be her husband. No offense of course."

"How do you want your ginger ale now Mr. Straker? Poured on your head?" Carolyn asked. Alec took a step in front of her. Leo shook his head at his wife.

"No need for that kind of talk, Carolyn. Of course I'll let you see the paperwork. It's at my office so I'll have it for you tomorrow evening."

"Sounds good. Well, Alec and I have some business to handle back at the hotel. Let's go Alec. I'd thank you for your hospitality but it seemed like the emphasis was on hospital, judging from the taste of what you serve up. We don't do it that way back in Boston. So long now!" Straker waved cheerfully.

"I'm the head of the studio now? Ed, were you trying to get us both killed back there?"

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm doing. But not both of us. Just me. Which is why I was so directly obnoxious earlier. Your brother never stopped being a bully, and he no doubt has an explosive hot temper. Alec, I sent the estate information to the law firm we retain for the studio and they confirmed your suspicions. Leo owes you all thousands of pounds more. He juggled the numbers, all right. This morning I rang him and had Robin look at the murder cases the police failed to connect directly to your brother. They all had one thing in common. Every victim died of poison, all of them bitten or stung by venomous animals. Your sister-in-law Carolyn just happens to work part time at a nature preserve. How easy would it be to borrow a creature or two and let them follow their instinctive murderous natures?"

"Ed, the last time you did this playacting you nearly died." Alec reminded Straker.

"I'll be more careful, I promise. As long as you don't shoot me this time. Robin arranged for the two of us to borrow some eavesdropping equipment from the local police under our Aegis protocols. I have a brief business appointment I need to take care of later. Afterwards we'll have dinner."

"You were gone the whole morning into early afternoon, you couldn't just have been on the phone. Where did you go?" Alec demanded.

Straker looked at Alec and gave his characteristic demi crescent of a smile.

"I'm not one of your girlfriends that you can keep tabs on, Colonel."

"You're also not the only one that can play detective, Commander."

"I have the feeling I won't like this." Straker narrowed his eyes, keeping them on the road. He and Alec were in the hired jeep. The two of them had previously reached a hotel that was more acceptable to Straker, checked in and had slept a few hours. Alec had awoken to find a room service breakfast already laid out for him and a handwritten note from a missing Ed Straker.

"You used your platinum studio credit card three times." Alec announced triumphantly. "I had Ford trace your use of it."

"No shit Mr. Holmes," Straker muttered. "Why were you electronically stalking me like that?"

" You went to Starbucks for your customary latte, a Dr. Morrison's office to book an evening appointment and rented a hour's use of a shooting range."

"I missed breakfast thus the latte, Jackson suggested I see a specialist to check my shoulder and I felt like letting off a little steam at a shooting range. Nothing suspicious."

"Ed, when were you going to tell me they found cancer during your operation? Doctor Schroeder told me. I knew you were keeping something quiet."

Straker drew his mouth into a harsh disapproving line.

"Alec, Morrison is a highly rated specialist in cancer treatment. Besides, Schroeder assured me they got all the cancer. I'll be fine. They never would have found it if I hadn't been injured. I had zero symptoms. As for the gallery, my aim is off due to the shoulder injury affecting my arm. I need more hours of target practice."

"Ed, damn it. We're supposed to be friends. When would I have found out? At your funeral? After watching them bury you?"

"You're beginning to sound like Robin. Alec, both of us are on edge, traumatized by what happened with Steadman. We're supposed to be on our holiday. Let's not allow this to bother us."

"Holiday? You call risking your life to help me after recovering from cancer a holiday? You're just begging to be killed!"

"This is my holiday, the first serious leave I've taken in years. How I spend it is entirely up to me." Straker snapped.

"Stop the car. I'm not allowing you to see Leo again. I don't care about the estate anymore." Alec said. "I care more about my superior officer's health."

"So you're going to let that ignoramus walk over you and your brothers again? Is that it? Damn it, Alec. I am your commanding officer. I'm also your friend. I'm not allowing you to walk away from this injustice. Stop trying to babysit me, you know I hate it when you do it. I'm fine."

"Stop the car, Ed. I can call for a taxi if you're going to continue to be this pigheaded."

"Terrific, Colonel Freeman. A taxi in the middle of nowhere. Have it your way then." Straker brought the car to a stop. "I'll see you at the hotel later. I need to be alone."

Alec watched the jeep speed away. Tears ran down his weathered face.

_You idiot! You practically worship that man and you claim to be afraid for him but you just ditched him in the middle of nowhere. You're scared. You've never been so scared in your life. You turned your back on the Commander of Shado but more importantly your friend. You were always proud to call him your friend. Now look at what you've done. He needs you. He's scared too. I have to find-_

The distinctive sound of a blasted horn originating from far off in the distance interrupted Alec's thoughts.

Alec ran toward the sound. Several minutes later he reached the empty jeep, its windscreen and fender smashed. Straker was hunched up on the side of the road a few feet away, face and hair bloodied. Alec guessed he'd managed to climb out of the wreckage. Alec pulled out his mobile and frantically called for an air ambulance.

"Well it took you long enough. What happened, Alec? You get lost?" Straker croaked at him, shaking and trying without much success to stand up. "At least you heard me honk the horn. I was uh-I lost my concentration and the tree hit me."

_Lost your concentration my ass. Anyone could see you're bloodyminded, scared and that you've been crying. Now is not the time to tell Ed I know it._

"The tree hit you, huh? Shut up and stay still. Where did you get your driver's license? Out of a children's cereal box?"

"Childish insults from a guy still afraid of his brother? I expected more from you, Colonel Freeman."

"Keep that rot up and I'll break your other shoulder." Alec threatened.

"How did Jackson not see your psychotic, violent side? Damn. Some mosquito is eating me for lunch. Guess it decided on American food for dinner. Australia. Land of big adventure, big headaches and bigger bugs. Oh hell. I'm going to throw up." Straker announced and Straker, a man eternally true to his word, did.

"Did you just lose a little or a latte?" Alec asked innocently.

Straker was pinching the bridge of his nose, usually a sign of the migraines Alec knew he was prone to. Straker stopped and stared at him.

" Puns from you? Oh very amusing, Alec. As soon as I feel better I'll show you how amused I-Alec quit crying. I don't want to see tears. That's an order."

"Oh shut up, Ed Straker. I'm scared out of my mind of cancer and so are you. Is it all that difficult to admit you're scared and ask your best friend for support?"

"Yes Colonel," Straker whispered. "It is. I've never had to lean on anyone else. I regard my fear as a show of weakness. Fear won't change my fate. I quit smoking far too late, all right? Satisfied now?"

"It's a beginning." Alec said. "Our relationship is going to have to change from now on. Starting with you trusting and confiding in me, Ed."

"Alec, fine. I surrender. Come with me to see Dr. Morrison."

"Try and keep me away." Alec said.

"Alec, when my time comes you'll have to let me go."

"Stop being so damn negative!"

"I'm just being rational for once. Give me your word, the word of a friend that you'll let me go. If I must die, I'll die with my dignity intact. That'll be my final command."

"You try dying on me and I'll recommend that Henderson demote you all the way down to dishwasher, cancer or no cancer."

Straker faintly chuckled, nodded then closed his eyes.

A feeling of dread rose in Alec Freeman as within minutes, the medical helicopter descended to whisk them both away.

Chapter Ten: The Stars Come Out at Eleven

"Well now that's odd, Ed. Leo rang me and said the barbeque is off. They've decided to do a formal dinner tomorrow. We can stop and buy a couple of dinner jackets. How do you feel?"

The two Shado men down under had rented yet another car.

"Well, let me think about it. Five days in an Aussie hospital, stuck like a pincushion, pumped full of medication, I feel just terrific, Alec. I made out better than the poor jeep. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dinner jacket." Straker realized.

"I hate having to get trussed up in those things, Ed."

"It won't be for very long Alec. Remember, you have to divert their attention long enough for me to plant some listening devices and do some snooping around. If your brother and his wife have been knocking off the competition with venomous animals, we'll need harder evidence to convict them. It sounds absurd on the face of it. However it didn't take their lawyers long to convince your brothers that Leonard Freeman had cheated them out of their rightful allotment of their father's estate. He assumed you all wouldn't question anything."

"He was wrong. Not that I had any great love for my father, but Leo bullied and manipulated Dad as badly as he did all of us. My Dad left the job of raising his sons to a string of stepmothers he married then divorced, each of them younger than the last one."

"Ladies' man, was he?" Straker smiled. "Is that where you get it from?"

"He paid a bloody fortune in alimony. Marriage isn't for me. I told you I'm not called free man for nothing."

"The faster you run, the quicker the right girl will catch you. You'll see." Straker replied. His secure mobile rang and he lifted it to his ear, pushing back a stray strand of silver hair. "Straker."

"Commander, are you alone?"

"I'm with Colonel Freeman, and we're about to make preparations for attending his brother's dinner party tomorrow. Do you have any additional information on Leonard Freeman for me?"

"Lieutenant Ford will send the case files you requested to your phone. This is about your recent car accident and hospitalization. Commander, at my request they did a second biopsy on your chest. The tests we initially did after your knife and gunshot wounds proved to be inconclusive on close examination. I am sorry. They confirmed the cancer we removed had already metastasized to your lymph nodes. I must insist you return to Mayland as soon as possible for medical treatment unless you wish to stay in-"

"Jackson, I have far more important business to conclude here. Straker out."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important, Alec."

"Translated in Straker language nothing important means it's bad news, eh? Is it the aliens?"

"No. As you know there's been frustratingly light UFO activity which never fails to make me suspicious that they're planning something big to hit us with. Colonel Lake's been handling it."

"Don't tell me Henderson is up to something again?" Alec growled.

Straker didn't respond but fear was etched on his face. Alec's heart sank.

"Ed? Oh no. I wondered why they kept you in hospital so long."

"They didn't get all of it. They did a second biopsy and it spread to the lymph nodes and God knows where else. Alec, do you recall Monsieur Duval, the French delegate at the United Nations I once told you about?"

"The fellow that essentially insisted on you as the best candidate for Commander of Shado. You went for his heart by mentioning his daughters when he seemed reluctant to agree to finance the project."

"I stayed in touch with Duval. He had cancer in his declining years. I witnessed his personal horror for myself. I'm not going through the hell and degradation of chemotherapy just to live a few more months and please the medics. I'll make the most of the time I have left."

"You're doing it again. Making decisions without consulting me. I say we consult Morrison like you planned and get you to the-"

"And I say no. It's ultimately my decision, Alec. You know that."

"I'm your second in command. I'm officially questioning your decision. You're depressed and in a state of shock, and you will recall that I make decisions for you when you're too ill to make them for yourself. I'll get myself appointed your conservator if I have to. Schroeder and Jackson would back me up."

"Alec, don't be absurd. You wouldn't dare. Christ, you would. Do you have any idea how fast Henderson would take advantage of me if you tried such a thing? Terrific. Just great. You'd declare me incapable of making my own decisions and living my own life like I was an imbecile? Over my dead body!"

"Ed do you trust me?"

"Now? **No**." Straker revealed.

Alec couldn't help it. He chuckled.

"We'll consult with Morrison and go from there. Look Ed, forget about Leo. We have him dead to rights on cheating the family. That's something. I'll hit him with a lawsuit-Ed!"

"I just felt a little faint. I'll be just fine. Look, you get us downtown. I need some air and I could use a bite of food and a coffee."

"Right."

Straker took an appreciative sip of his light and sweet coffee, and bit into the last morsel of a ham and sharp cheddar croissant sandwich hungrily. Alec was attacking what little remained of a burger, skipping a beer since Straker needed him as a driver. The two of them had stopped for lunch.

"I've had plenty of time to think, Alec. Your brother is covering something up with this cancellation. It's too late for him to conceal cheating on the estate payouts so it has to be something more. "

"What do you have in mind?"

"We go to his house. Now. He won't be expecting us. You keep him occupied, I'll bug his rooms."

"What about Morrison?"

"I cancelled my appointment while you picked up our order-now, Alec, don't give me that look. I need to know this matter is taken care of before I allow the doctors to do their medical voodoo on me."

"I should have known that the minute I turned my back, you'd get into trouble." Alec said and then he stared, ever protective of Straker. A commonplace looking woman had come up to their table.

"We don't need anything else, thanks." Straker said with a smile, believing her to be a waitress.

"The stars come out at eleven."

she said, and then vanished into the crowd.

"That's odd. What the hell was that all about?" Alec complained.

"You find eccentric people everywhere. After all, I found you, Alec." chuckled Straker. He suddenly grasped the bridge of his nose. "Damn. Schroeder warned me I'd have a recurrence of my migraines after the concussion, but the ones I've been hit with lately deserve some kind of a prize. Alec, you think there's a chemist around here where I could pick up some aspirin?"

"Sure. But we could have Schroeder order your regular prescription called in for you."

"No need. Those things work fine but I need to be clear headed to figure out what Leo's playing at."

"All right. Sit tight and I'll pay for our lunch." Alec said.

"Thanks."

"Activate your bug, Alec. Let's hope we get something we can use. It'll be tricky planting the bugs inside. In contrast to what I said to Leo, it's a good sized property."

"Leo always had to have the best of everything. Our family was decently well to do but Leo did everything to give off an appearance of being richer."

"Have you ever thought about being really wealthy, Alec? Settling down and doing whatever you wanted, when you wanted to?"

"I'm well off. I've never really wanted for anything. Why?"

"Alec, after my divorce and everything that followed it, I didn't really plan for my retirement. I always thought I'd die prematurely in the line of duty. So other than covering monthly expenses, I didn't pay that much attention to my finances but my accountants did. Over time, I accumulated quite a large amount of money. Alec, without Mary and John I had no one to bequeath my fortune to. You're in my will. You'll inherit when.."

"Ed Straker, that's enough, stop right there. You are not dying. You've always been so damn stoic, suffering everything life threw at you silently. That rubbish ends now. You're still young. You'll beat this damn cancer."

"Still young? I feel ancient these days." Straker sighed. "Maybe Jackson is right. Maybe this really is a damn middle aged crisis."

"I'm older than you. I don't-"

A woman's shrill sobs pierced the air as the two of them were climbing the short staircase to the door. Both men drew their handguns and pounded on the door. It opened and one of Alec's brothers stood there.

"Alec. What are you and Straker doing here? You shouldn't-I mean-" the man said nervously.

"Michael what the hell are you doing here? What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Stand aside." Straker ordered in the unforgettable tone that demanded instant obedience. Alec knew it all too well.

The two of them entered. Carolyn Freeman was on the couch, clearly hysterical.

"It's uh-Leo. He's dead. She rang me up." Michael Freeman explained. Carolyn had spotted Straker.

"YOU! Get out of here. If you hadn't shown up accusing my husband the way you did, we were married five years. We were happy. You're nothing but a filthy American bastard, Straker. He killed himself over you and your baseless accusations!" Carolyn berated Straker.

"Killed himself? How?" Alec asked. Both men holstered their guns, exchanging puzzled looks. Michael shrugged.

"He and I went hunting sometimes. He had a shotgun. His head is quite the mess. Body in the garage. Suicide if you ask me. Look Carolyn, dar-pet. You really must calm down before the police get here. Take one of your pills. Tranquilizers. Where are they?" Michael

Freeman asked. "Her doctor prescribed them after she had a miscarriage." he explained. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Bathroom. Down the hall. In the medicine cabinet." She wept.

"I'll get them," Alec offered.

"Alec no. Please. You were always the most like Leo. Stay with me please. You and Mike. Straker can get them. I do need to pull myself together. Then we'll call the police."

"Stay with her. I'll go and get them." Straker said and left the room.

"Carolyn love, you'll be all right. There's something I need to get from my car for Straker to see. It's about Leo. I won't be long. Stay with her Alec. She ought not to be alone at a time like this. Oh. She'll be needing some water. The kitchen is right through there. I'll fetch it when I come back."

"All right." Alec said. Michael went out the door.

"You look so much like him. I can't believe he's gone, Alec."

"Leo never seemed the type to commit suicide."

"He wasn't. I swear he wasn't." Carolyn wept. "He was my whole world. And now Straker killed him."

Alec scowled at her.

"Ed did nothing of the sort. Leo cheated all of us. I can understand you not wanting to believe it but it's true."

"No. You're so wrong Alec."

In the meantime, Straker

looked carefully through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. After a few minutes or so Michael unexpectedly came in, startling him.

"Found them yet, Straker?"

"There's nothing here but vitamins and bandages and cough medicine. What exactly is going on?"

"Going on? You're an awfully paranoid chap aren't you, Straker?"

"I have reason to be. Is there something going on between you and Carolyn?"

"You must be quite mad Straker."

"The way you called her pet in there. That wasn't the way a person talks to his sister in law. It sounded as if you held yourself back because what you really wanted to say was darling."

"It's the first time I've met an American. Your lot really are quite shrewd. I'm sorry, you know." Michael said.

"Sorry?"

Michael lunged forward and too late Straker saw the hypodermic needle and felt it puncture his arm. Straker attempted to cry out but it was like thinking through mud.

"Interesting drug, is it? She uses it on her animals. I figure you can still understand what I'm saying. You and Alec were so far off the mark. Leo never committed any murders to get rid of his enemies. Carolyn did. She fiddled with the amounts on Dad's will so that not all of us got a proper share, too. Leo confronted her about it after you and Alec had left. She told him she'd been sleeping with me and wanted nothing more to do with him. She rang me up. They were having a hell of a row when I got there. So I lured him to his garage, grabbed his rifle and put a bullet through his brain. Carolyn and I will be long gone before you expose us and Alec doesn't suspect a thing. We'd set everything up as a suicide beautifully for the police but then we heard you two pull up. Goodbye Straker. Can't really say it's been a pleasure. Rude of me, I'm afraid. Don't count on calling for help. The phone won't work either. I know what to do. It's rather like a movie at your studio, isn't it? Only the dashing American leading man will die. And his last minutes won't be pleasant. There's a system we put in you see. Quite brilliant. A series of vents in the house that house her animals when necessary. They all lead to rooms like this one. You won't be alone for long."

Straker felt dizzy, as if falling from a great height. Through blurred vision, he saw Michael shut the door and heard him lock it. He didn't feel his body hit the floor.

Michael entered the living room.

"Alec, has Straker been in here? He wasn't in the bathroom, I just got back from there, got in the house through the back door. What the devil is going on with him?" Michael asked. "He's a peculiar type, annoying, you have to admit it."

Alarmed, Alec stood up, turned his back to go and quickly Michael hit him over the head with a vase taken off the coffee table then collected Alec's Luger. He'd done the same with Straker's Glock. Michael had taken their mobiles as well.

"Is he dead?" Carolyn asked in satisfaction. They kissed. Michael yanked the cord of the landline phone off the wall, breaking it in the process.

"No. No need. He won't catch us. He'll soon wish he was dead though. His friend Straker is fast asleep by now. The sedation worked like a charm. The bastard was on to us. He suspected we were carrying on with an affair."

Carolyn laughed.

"We are, precious. Straker nearly ruined everything showing up early. Well, he'll soon get a visit from a old friend of mine that I've always been able to count on. Come on, let's get out of here. Did you fix their car like I asked you to?"

"Of course love. You thought of everything."

Alec Freeman groaned and rubbed his head. Memory returned and he got to his feet. He heard something being smashed. It seemed to be coming from the hall. Alec reached for his handgun and cursed when he found it missing. In the hall he saw the bathroom door with gashes in it and he heard Straker cursing.

"Ed?"

"ALEC. Thank God you're alive. Michael drugged me and stole my Glock and my mobile. Unlock the damn door. Hurry. You've got to get me to the nearest hospital."

"Hospital? Why?" Alec opened the door and could see Straker had been using the top of the toilet tank as a battering ram in an attempt to smash the door open. Alec didn't like the ashen color of his complexion. "Michael knocked me out and took my weapon and mobile too, Ed. At least the police can trace them through it if they haven't already discarded them." Alec added.

" Yes, let's hope so. Carolyn and Michael were the real murderers Alec. They were lovers and she fiddled with the sums of the estate. Leo found out about that and that she had cheated on him with Michael. Hurry, Alec. There's got to be a phone book around here somewhere. It's essential that we get me-" Straker doubled over.

"ED!"

"Alec don't mind me. Find us a-Alec, there was a hidden vent in the bathroom. The police will find several more throughout the house when they search it. Conveniently filled with death when she wanted to dispose of someone. There was a snake in there, and not a harmless one. It struck me as I was coming around. I finally managed to kill it with the tank lid but not before it had come at me."

"Ed, there's a clinic not far from here. Hold on to me, I'll get you to the car. Do you know what kind of snake it was?"

"King brown snake, Alec. I still have a chance if I can be given treatment fast enough. "

"Hang on Ed."

"Alec, I can't ma-manage-"

Alec scooped Straker up in his arms and rushed him to their car. Soon they were speeding along a dirt road.

Straker had a seizure and drifted in and out of consciousness. He came to and moaned.

"You drive like that-the police will stop you-pull you over" Straker whispered, in pain.

"Quit joking!"

Suddenly the car engine whined, spurted and died altogether. Alec swore.

"No, fucking no!"

"They emptied the-tank-the tank and left just enough to give us hope. Clever of the bastards Alec. I'm so sorry. I was-I was looking forward for-for the first time-put every-put everything-sorrow behind me. Alec so much to say. So little time to say it-Horatio the potent poison o-ercrows my spirit."

"Damn you Ed this isn't Hamlet where everyone dies at the end." Alec took Straker and pressed him against his body, holding on to his hand. Straker was shaking badly and grimacing.

"Not much of a holiday was it. No one could have a better friend than-than you. You are my Horatio. You always have-been."

"Goddamn you Ed. You endure all this agony and you still somehow still manage to look like you belong on a magazine cover. I always hated you for that, you know. I mean look at me. I resemble a moon crater."

Straker actually chuckled faintly and then his grasp on Alec's hand grew tighter.

"Alec. It's happening. I did the best-I did my best-may God take my soul."

"**Ed** **NO. NO. NO.** Don't let go of life yet you miserable Bostonian bastard. What the hell will Shado do-what will I do without you?"

"Eleven?" Straker muttered forlornly. "The stars come out-my God it's beauti-"

Straker went limp. Alec reached forward and gently closed Straker's lifeless eyes.

"Now cracks a noble heart." Alec said, quietly sobbing. Hours went by, as he held Straker's body in a useless vigil.

_Would you not die in his place Alec Freeman?_

Alec gave a start and looked wildly around him. It was nearly pitch dark. Except for the distant cries of animals and birds, nothing made a sound.

"I'm hallucinating, Ed. I'm hearing things. And I don't have you to calmly reassure me that everything is all right and everything has an explanation. People were so damn wrong about you. They thought you were heartless and cold. I knew different, Ed. I knew what kind of man you really were. I should have told you that on a daily basis. Can you still hear me, wherever you are? Mary killed your Johnny with neglect, not you. You were too damn good for her and this world. You gave up too damn much for it. And for what? They'll bury you at your Arlington with full honors like a common hero and never know what you really sacrificed-"

_You grieve. We have need of him. We have searched. We failed with many of your species. They misused what we had bestowed to them. Edward is the eleventh. Do you understand? The stars come out at eleven. You must cast aside your fear. You must not close your mind. We too fight the savage ones that steal human organs. They claimed to need to survive but even as they died out they injured so many of us. So many minds lost. We grieved. We understand grief._

"Stop it! You're a hallucination. Get the hell away from me! "

_Do you want him back? We have need of him. You must need him._

"Nobody can raise the dead, do you hear me? Nobody can bring Ed back. Jackson would tell me I hear you because I want to hear you. Because I want to hang on to hope. Now go away. At least I was with him when he died. He was so lonely for so long. I knew it. But Ed had this bloodyminded pride. So I never spoke to him about it. And now I've lost him. God forgive me!"

_We have need of him, Alec Freeman. We can take him as our own, the eleventh. We can try once again. But you must open your mind. You must want him with you as we do. Do you?_

"Yes Goddamn you. Yes!"

There was silence. Alec sobbed.

"For a moment there I believed in miracles, Ed. How foolish of me."

There was a low moan. Alec froze. Straker stretched and opened his eyes. He looked at Alec.

"What the blazes just happened, Alec? Oooof, Alec stop hugging me you're breaking my ribs. Why are you-oh God. I dreamed I died. I just died. I was dreaming such an odd dream. Alec we have to get out of here."

"Ed, you did die. You were bitten by a venomous snake."

"A damn aggressive one. Did I kill it at least?" Straker complained, drawing his lips in a taut line.

Alec grinned happily. "You're not a hallucination. You're actually alive."

"Colonel, that would mean I defied death. I know I have something of a heroic reputation in Shado but being immortal is a little ridiculous even for me. Wait a minute."

"What?"

"The bite. That thing sunk its fangs in me. Help me get my jacket off."

Alec did, and Straker raised his sleeve past his elbow.

"Ed, there's nothing. Not a bloody thing. No fang marks at all. Take off your shirt and undershirt."

" Alec, that is not a proper thing for you to ask of your superior officer. Alec put the roof up, will you? I'm freezing out here and so are you."

"Ed. You had surgery and biopsy procedures on your chest. There's only a faint scar. From long before they did the new work putting together your shoulder. We swam laps together at the gym. I remember how it looked. Your bullet wound is healed. Do you feel any different? You kept complaining of pain in your shoulder and arm."

"No, I'm fine. Alec, I like to think of myself as rational. So why is this happening? At least I still feel cold. That's normal enough. Hand me my clothes. Then start driving."

"How? The psychotic romantic couple of Freeman and Freeman drained our petrol tank."

"We'll walk." Straker answered in a characteristic show of determination.

"In the middle of the Outback you want us to walk? At least you're still as pigheaded and crazy as you were before you died."

"How long were you driving before this jeep stopped? It can't be all that far until we get to-did you hear that? Helicopter!"

"Now** you're** hallucinating." Alec said.

"Nonsense." Straker said firmly. "My ears still work."

Suddenly a light blinded them both.

"Need a lift gentlemen?" A feminine voice asked over a megaphone.

"Natalie! For once I'm glad to see you!" Alec shouted.

"She's only saving Straker!" Robin Wilson yelled. "Sorry Alec old chap."

Ed Straker began to laugh.

"He comes with me!" Straker yelled.

Over the clatter of the Shado helicopter, Alec whispered close to Straker's ear.

"What do we tell them about your death?"

"We don't." Straker whispered back.

Chapter 11: Homecoming

"Well, I understand nothing of how this might have happened but I am very glad to tell you your tests show nothing remains of the cancer. Your wounds seem to have healed completely. We are happy to have you back, Commander." Jackson said.

"I don't think the General will share that opinion but thank you Doctor. Besides you don't have me back quite yet. I have one more week off duty, and I'm going to show Alec my hometown of Boston. I have a favorite hotel there and there aren't any dangerous snakes for miles around."

"Excuse me?" Schroeder said, puzzled.

Alec grinned.

"Commander Straker is just joking. Australia is known for its snakes. I still can't believe Michael and Carolyn were stupid enough to keep our mobiles that long."

"I can't either but I got their signal and when we didn't hear from the Commander we were worried. So we flew out together to the last area you were in, discovered the mobiles on Carolyn and Michael, and I arrested and interrogated them. They confessed then my chaps back at New Scotland Yard collected the body and valuable evidence and prosecuted them for the murder of Leo Freeman with my blessing. Natalie and I did a perimeter search of Leo's property and slowly moved out on a wider course. Standard procedure. We finally got a definite thermal reading times two and here you both are." Robin smiled.

"Alec and I don't know how to thank you." Straker said from the heart.

"Just don't disappear on us next time, Ed." Natalie smiled.

"We can't. You wouldn't believe the Commander's hired car bill." Alec grinned.

"Yes, yes, I may have to do a lot of explaining to General Henderson about that sum." Straker admitted.

"You smashed your car yes. You didn't say anything in your incident report about how it happened." Jackson inquired.

"Uh-" Straker began to say and looked at Alec for inspiration.

"A tree hit him." Alec offered. Straker chuckled.

"Yes. A dangerous tree." Straker added.

"A tree?" Natalie blinked.

"Australia has dangerous trees. Full of dangerous koalas." Alec informed her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You aren't going to disagree with these gentlemen, are you Natalie?" Robin said. "Besides, don't you have to fly back to Moon base soon? You better get going, love. Alec, Commander, I'll walk the two of you up to the car park then I have some reports to finish. When you two come home I'll cook you a dinner you'll never forget."

"Sounds great. Jackson, Schroeder. See you all in a week. Goodbye Natalie. And thanks again." Straker waved.

They walked until they reached the Harlington Straker Studio car park.

"All right Ed. Hit by a tree indeed. I have to hear this story of yours. A whopper of a lie if I ever heard one. Plus I read your and Alec's report. It seemed as if you left a lot out." Robin accused Straker.

"You doubt Commander Straker? Commander Straker doesn't have to take that from anyone." Alec proclaimed. Straker chuckled at Alec. His words were familiar.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"I should have known you two would cover for one another. At any rate I'm delighted to see you're both doing well. See you in a week, then. Stay safe."

Straker and Alec got into Straker's sleek wing doored bronze Shado vehicle. Straker took the driver's seat.

"Safe? You? You're an accident on two stork legs." Alec teased.

"Alec, we have to find out more about the entities that spoke with you telepathically. It sounds like the woman I believed was a waitress may have been taken over somehow. That worries me. Still, if these people had wanted either of us dead they had plenty of opportunity to carry it out."

"Ed, they saved you. That's all I need to know about them for right now. And they're battling the aliens just as we are. It might explain why UFO incidents have fallen off. The aliens are coping with them."

"I can see how that could be the case, since they clearly are advanced far beyond us. They have to be with the way they reversed my death. You said they needed me. They haven't contacted either of us again. It puzzles me." Straker confessed.

"Ed everything puzzles you. Holiday. Remember? You'll figure it out in time. I have faith in you."

"Alec. That shack you took me to. I did a little online investigation on my own."

"You're a Shado Commander. You're not Sherlock Holmes." Alec scolded him.

"Elementary, my dear Freeman. I discovered that monstrosity isn't listed under your name. It belongs to some ex RAF buddy of yours, Ken Jones. I traced him and questioned him about it. You only borrowed it. You pretended to have won it in a card game so that you could drag me to a place you knew perfectly well that I'd loathe. I want to know why!"

"Ed, after everything that happened, Jackson suggested I give you a challenge to keep your mind off your depression while we were on holiday. So I suggested the shack to him and he gave that unnerving grin of his, said with your obsession with perfection and spotlessness that you'd snap and approved it as a challenge. It worked at first."

"Alec Freeman are you trying to tell me you conspired with the psychiatrist you consider slimy and your mortal enemy to get me to forget my troubles?"

"I can't take credit for the baby snake." Alec laughed.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Straker said darkly.

"The joy of Australian architecture. That was a good one!"

"Alec."

"Wha- YEOW!"

"Did that hurt that bad?" Straker asked innocently.

"Yes it hurt. You know damn well it hurt. Hitting me that way, how did Jackson not see **your **psychotic violent side, Ed?"

"Rank has its privileges Alec." Straker said, infinitely pleased with himself.

The two of them smiled at one another.

_I'm finally home, Straker thought. I have a home. I have a place outside of Shado where I feel like I belong._

_And it's sitting next to Alec Freeman. Whatever comes next, I can handle._

_With my dearest friend._

_I'm home._

_**THE END**_


End file.
